


Noises At Night

by Dreamer1701



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1701/pseuds/Dreamer1701
Summary: A few nights after Bilbo saved Thorin from Azog and the orcs, they have a conversation about what happened between them on their quest so far. It ends with them talking about more than just their quest. -Bagginshield
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Noises At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot about Bilbo and Thorin I wrote a few years ago. Let me know what you think!

Bilbo was woken by a grunting noise. 

He always had a light sleep, especially since he’d started to travel with the dwarves. Being on the road all the time had made him more observant. And maybe it also helped that the company he was travelling with seemed to attract danger in every way possible. So when that noise appeared in the middle of the night, somewhere close to the mountains they had just left behind, Bilbo opened his eyes immediately.

He didn’t dare to move for a few moments and listened for that noise again. And there it was! A grunting noise, like someone was trying follow a smell. Bilbo waited until the noise appeared twice and then he dared to move slowly. He tried to remember who was keeping watch and sighed inwardly when he remembered that it was Balin. The dwarf would never let something dangerous come close to their camp! Bilbo felt relief wash over him, but he forced himself to remain calm and suspicious. What if something happened to Balin? Maybe the orcs had found their camp already… 

Bilbo sat up slowly and looked around. It was still very dark and the moon was shining brightly. All around him, the dwarves were sleeping. Even Gandalf was asleep, which surprised him. Normally, the wizard was up all night and kept thinking about problems they didn’t understand. 

Finally, Bilbo spotted Balin. He was sitting on a stone close to the camp, almost hidden in the shadows. He looked at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. Bilbo wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe their quest? When the grunting noise appeared again, Bilbo stopped to think about Balin. He looked around slowly and tried to make out the source of the noise. Balin didn’t react to it, so the Hobbit assumed that it wasn’t something dangerous. 

Most of the dwarves were sleeping peacefully, hidden under their blankets. Bilbo could see the faces of a few of his companions; Kili was smiling in his sleep while his brother grimaced, Gloín’s face was expressionless and Bombur seemed to be chewing something. Nothing unusual, Bilbo thought. Then the noise appeared again and Bilbo couldn’t stop himself from sighing. 

Apparently, Balin had heard the sound since he waved at Bilbo. He smiled and was about to stand up when he saw that Balin was pointing at something. The dwarf grinned and when Bilbo followed his gaze, he would have liked to laugh. The source of the noise was a dwarf! It was Dori; he was snoring in his sleep and it was very loud. Bilbo shook his head slowly, he really thought that something dangerous was coming towards them. Suddenly, he felt very stupid. He looked up again and saw that Balin gestured for Bilbo to join him. 

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep again, so Bilbo stood up quietly and sat down next to Balin on the stone. “It took me some time to figure out where the sound comes from as well.” Balin whispered and Bilbo chuckled. 

“I never noticed that he’s snoring so loudly.” He muttered and Balin shrugged. 

“Normally, he doesn’t do this in his sleep. I’m sorry that he woke you up, Bilbo.” 

Bilbo shook his head. “This isn’t a problem. When the noise would have come from an orc or something like that, I’d be glad that I woke up. And now I get a chance to look at the moon and the stars. It’s something I couldn’t do for a while.” 

Balin smiled. “Hobbits are incredible.” He muttered. “You always manage to surprise me, Master Baggins. You have a brave heart, you proved that the day you saved Thorin. But you can also be gentle and compassionate.” 

Bilbo shifted nervously. He didn’t do anything special, there was no reason to praise him like this. Balin seemed to notice that he wasn’t feeling well since he pointed at the trees in front of them. “There’s a very beautiful place to watch the stars, it’s not far away from here. If something happens, you can call and we’ll be there in no time.” 

Bilbo smiled at Balin gratefully and walked into the forest. Even if he would be staying close to the camp, he was glad that he had taken his sword. He didn’t want to take any risks. 

He didn’t know how long he just sat there and looked at the sky, when Bilbo heard footsteps coming towards him. When he noticed that they came from the camp, he relaxed a little bit. However, his hand remained close to his sword. 

“You shouldn’t be here alone, Master Baggins.” A voice said and first, Bilbo thought that he was dreaming. Why would he come here, in the middle of the night? 

“And you should be sleeping, Thorin. You’re still recovering from your injuries.” Bilbo replied as calm as possible. Nevertheless, his heart began to beat faster when Thorin stepped out of the forest. He didn’t look like he had been sleeping. There was a watchful look in Thorin’s eyes and a small smile on his lips. 

“I’m fine.” Thorin replied slowly, however the sharp tone in his voice that always appeared when someone was talking about his health was missing. Bilbo was surprised since he had already expected Thorin to get mad at him. “It’s not wise to leave the camp alone, Bilbo.” Thorin repeated, this time he was using Bilbo’s name, something he rarely did. 

“I didn’t walk away too far. If something would have happened, Balin could still hear me. And I can defend myself, Thorin.” Bilbo made a gesture towards his sword. He knew that he wasn’t a very good fighter, but he had already proven that he could use the weapon to save his life and the lives of others. He saved _Thorin’s life_ with that weapon, just a few nights ago. 

Thorin nodded slowly, the small smile didn’t leave his lips. “I know that you can take care of yourself.” He muttered and Bilbo frowned. Did he sound amused? However, Thorin didn’t seem to notice Bilbo’s confusion. “Would you mind if I sit down next to you?” Thorin asked and took Bilbo by surprise again. 

He shook his head silently and the dwarf sat down next to him. Bilbo didn’t know what to say, so they just sat there in silence for some time. 

“I never thanked you.” Thorin said suddenly and ripped Bilbo out of his thoughts, which had gone back to the night when Azog had attacked them. Thorin must have seen that Bilbo didn’t know what he was talking about, so he just kept talking. “For saving my life. If you wouldn’t have been there, the orcs would have killed me.” 

Bilbo shook his head. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Thorin. Each one of us would give his life willingly to protect you.” 

“You didn’t have to do it.” Bilbo wanted to protest, but Thorin held up his hand. “No, listen to me, please. You didn’t have to risk your life for me. Not after everything I’ve said to you.” Thorin looked at Bilbo with a strange expression on his face. The Hobbit couldn’t tell what he was thinking right now. There was sadness in his eyes. But there was something else as well. Was it guilt? 

“I know I haven’t been nice to you. From the moment I first met you, I thought that you would be a burden. Why did Gandalf choose you, someone who loved a comfortable life at home and didn’t have a single worry in his life? I couldn’t understand it. And it took me much time until I finally did. I’ve said things to you that I regret now. And I’m sorry for that. Especially the things I said when we were in the mountains… I’m sorry, Bilbo.” Thorin didn’t look at him when he said those things. 

“Don’t apologize.” Bilbo said and finally Thorin looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. “I am not angry or disappointed or something like that. And I don’t blame you as well. We both know that you were right with the things you said. I was a burden to you, right from the beginning. And maybe I still am, I don’t know. I don’t even know why I went on this quest. Somehow, it just felt right. Even if I have never fought before or left the Shire.” He shrugged and smiled slightly. Somehow, it made saying all those things easier. “I’m not a warrior like you are. And I’m not too skilled at being in the wild as well. I know all those things, I always did. Maybe that’s why your words cut through me like a knife.” Thorin’s eyes widened at that, but Bilbo didn’t give him a chance to reply something. He had never wanted to tell him how much it hurt when Thorin had said that he didn’t belong to them and that he should have never come on this quest, but somehow Bilbo felt better now. Some things just had to be said. “I was about to leave, you know? The day when the orcs caught us in the cave. I thought that you were right; I didn’t belong to you. So I packed my things and was about to leave. You know what happened then. I didn’t get the chance to go back.” After saying those things, Bilbo remained silent and waited for Thorin to reply something. 

He was still looking at him with that strange expression, but now there was something else in his eyes. However, Bilbo couldn’t tell what it was. “I know that you were about to leave in that night.” He said slowly. “I couldn’t sleep and I overheard your conversation with Bofur.” His words took Bilbo by surprise again. He didn’t know that any other dwarf had heard their conversation. “I was thinking about what happened on that day. We all nearly died. You nearly fell off that cliff… And then I saved you and I nearly fell as well. However, I didn’t care in that moment. All I could think about was saving you. When we were both on that cliff again, I became angry. And then I said all those things to you. I couldn’t hold myself back. But in that night when you were about to leave, I realized that I wasn’t angry at  _you_ . I was angry because it was far too dangerous for you to be there with us. The thought that you nearly died made me furious… “ Bilbo looked at Thorin in silence, afraid to say something. Did Thorin just say that he was afraid that he could have died? 

“After we escaped the orcs, I thought that you were gone. You already said it to Bofur, so why shouldn’t you just go when there was a chance? However, a small part of me was worried. What if you didn’t get a chance to escape the orcs? After all, you hadn’t been with us when we were captured. And then you came back and said that you wanted to help us. I didn’t understand why you changed your mind so suddenly. And then you saved my life…” Thorin closed his eyes. “It was thoughtless, stupid and completely dangerous. And you did it either way. Throwing yourself between me and the most dangerous orc of our times…” Thorin opened his eyes slowly and shook his head. However, his lips twitched. “Hobbits seem to be very brave.” 

Bilbo laughed dryly. “I don’t think that all Hobbits are like this. I’ve always been an exception.” He looked at Thorin more serious again. “I don’t regret coming back. And I’m very glad that I threw myself between you and Azog, if you want to say it like that. I couldn’t stand it, if you would have died.” 

“And you think that I wouldn’t care if something happens to you?” Thorin asked sharply and looked at Bilbo intensely. 

“After everything you said…” Bilbo said hesitantly, even if he wasn’t completely convinced. The things Thorin had said made him believe that the dwarf cared about him more than he wanted to admit. 

“Did you even listen to a single word I just said?” Thorin asked slowly and turned around so that he was sitting in front of Bilbo. “I would have rather fallen off a cliff and save your life than living a long life and sacrificing yours.” Thorin looked at him intensively and Bilbo’s heart began to beat faster. He swallowed. 

“And you know that I would throw myself between you and our enemies without thinking about it twice. I would do anything to save your life.” Bilbo didn’t know why, but there seemed to be a tension between them. It was getting stronger with every moment they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to risk your life for me.” Thorin said. 

“And you can’t throw your life away just to save mine.” Bilbo replied calmly. 

“I am the king, I can do whatever I want.” Thorin muttered automatically. “And I won’t allow you to get yourself into so much trouble again.” 

Bilbo chuckled. “I’m not asking for permission, Thorin.” At this, the dwarf had to smile. 

“Hobbits can be very stubborn.” He realized. 

“Dwarves can be stubborn as well.” Bilbo smiled slightly. “Maybe your stubbornness affects me too?” 

Thorin smiled as well, but it didn’t last long. “I don’t want you to be in danger, Bilbo.” 

Bilbo sighed. “I am a part of the company. I knew that it would be dangerous right from the beginning. And I won’t run away and leave you alone.” 

Thorin looked at him for a few moments, before he nodded slowly. “I see. Can you promise me something?” 

Bilbo nodded, surprised by the question. 

“Take care of yourself. Don’t do anything too risky. Can you do that, for me?” 

“Yes, of course… Thorin.” Bilbo muttered, still surprised by the question. He never expected Thorin to ask something like this from him. “And you? Will you try to look our for yourself as well?” 

At his question, Thorin chuckled. “You know that it won’t be easy for me, Master Baggins.” He said, using the title the company had given him before they had become closer friends. 

Bilbo nodded. “But you can try at least, can’t you?” He asked and the smile Thorin gave him was the best answer he could get. Suddenly, he realized how close they were and Bilbo’s heart seemed to stop for a moment. 

Slowly, he started to wonder if he was really awake or if this was just a dream. Thorin, apologizing and telling him that he cared for him. It was too good to be true. 

“What are you thinking?” Thorin asked suddenly. “You have this look on your face… it’s like you’re far away.” 

Bilbo laughed shortly and noticed that it sounded breathless. “I wondered if this is a dream.” 

Thorin raised his eyebrows. “And why?” 

“Because it’s too good to be true.” Bilbo said without thinking about it. 

Suddenly, a grin appeared on Thorin’s face. “I think I can show you that this is not a dream.” He whispered and before Bilbo knew what was happening, Thorin leaned forward and kissed him. 


End file.
